


What's In A Name?

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Name Reveal, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Claude has something he has to tell Byleth before she meets his family...Drabble about the conversation between Byleth and Claude in regards to his name.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but write something after that article came out about Claude's real name. It's going to annoy me now that all my stories(especially the modern AUs) use his Fodlan name now. lol

Byleth could tell Claude was nervous. He kept wringing his hands together and attempted to rub a braid that was no longer there. Not the sort of behavior she expected from her husband of all people.

“What’s wrong Claude?” She turned around in her chair so she could focus her full attention on him and cracked a small smile. “You’re not nervous about me meeting your parents right? Because I think you’ve told me enough stories about them and your half-siblings.”

She was surprised to discover that it was common for people from Alyrma to have multiple wives. Claude had made it clear that he wouldn’t even think of taking another wife if Byleth was uncomfortable with the idea and joked that the queen of Foldlan was enough wife for him.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s not that. Well it’s related to that.”

Byleth blinked slowly as she tried to figure out what her husband was alluding to. “Claude, come on, what are you talking about?”

He sighed and stepped into her office and shut the door behind him. “It’s….in regards to my name.”

“Your name?”

“It’s not my real name,” he said slowly.

“What?” She stared at him blankly.

“Well, it kind of is. It’s my Fodlan name and I’m okay with it but no one in Alymra calls me that.”

Byleth had to take a moment to process what Claude had just said. “So…you mean to tell me this whole time you were using a fake name?”

Claude shrugged. “I mean, not technically? All the legal docs from the Leicester Alliance use ‘Claude’ so I guess it’s also a legal name…” He sighed. “I’m stalling.”

“Just a bit.” Her eyes softened. “I want to know Claude, I really do.”

He mumbled something.

“What was that?” Byleth stood and walked over to him. His face had faint hints of red. She gently took his hands and gave him a smile. “You were able to handle the fact my heart is a crest stone. I think I’ll be able to handle knowing your real name.”

“It’s Khalid.”

“Khalid?” she repeated.

He blinked and looked at her in surprise. “Your pronunciation is super good Teach.”

“Well I’ve had experience with other cultures during my time as a mercenary.” She rested her hand on the side of his face. “It’s a handsome name Khalid.”

He ducked his head.

“Hang on, are you embarrassed?” She giggled.

“Well, it’s just that it’s weird hearing you call me by my real name.”

“Should I stop? Which would you prefer me to call you by?”

“To make it easier, I guess Claude here since everyone knows me by that name but you’re going to have to use Khalid in Alyrma.”

“Can I use Khalid when no one is around too?”

“If…if you want,” he stammered.

Byleth didn’t know how exciting it could be to have more ammo to tease Khalid with. “I cannot wait to meet your family tomorrow Khalid.” She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before pulling away. “I have a lot of paperwork to get done so my retainer can keep things running until we’re back.” 

“Right, yeah, that’s important.” He cleared his throat. “I’ll leave you to it then.”

Byleth returned to her desk and smiled. “I can’t wait to meet your family tomorrow Khalid.”

Khalid gulped and shook his head. “That’s definitely going to take some getting used to.”


End file.
